1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module with a number of clamping elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of camera modules. Generally, light beams from an object transmit through the lens module along a predetermined path and fall on a central region of the image sensor. When an image plane of the object is precisely on the image sensor (in such case, an optical axis of the lens modules is generally aligned with a normal of an image plane of the image sensor), a clear image is obtained. However, the shaking of the camera at the time that the image is being captured or during assembly of the camera modules causes the optical axis of lens module to incline slightly relative to the normal of the image plane. Due to imprecision between the optical axis of lens module and the normal image plane, a blurred image is captured.
Therefore, what is needed, is a camera module which can overcome the above shortcomings.